Memoirs of a 21st Century Junior Black Panther
by Rouge Rally
Summary: Huey is 18 and for eight years, he's been writing his memoirs. He's ready for college and ready to write the final line of the Woodcrest chapter. Will he? Can he? Should he? H? C? J? R? mystery pairings T for very naughty words. Add Genre: Drama
1. Memoirs of Junior Black Panther

Disclaimer: I don't own The Boondocks. If I did, I would be writing episodes, not fan fictions.

**Memoirs of a 21****st**** Century Junior Black Panther**

Huey Freeman laid on the worn blue couch that was in his basement, a black 5-subject notebook resting on his lap. He immediately took off his black leather coat and rested on it. He flipped past the first three sections and opened to a fresh blank page. He pulled out a black ink pen from his jeans and began to start writing.

_'As an oppressed black man at the age of eighteen now, I've made it my pursuit to write down the events of my life on these pages before the government finally realizes my master plan for a hostile takeover in further years. I believe I should update the events of my life since I've last wrote several months ago thanks to my grandfather's frivolous Cuban ex-girlfriend a.k.a. Castrobitch . Long story for another blank page. Anyway my grandfather, a man of the age of 77, goes on frequent, and very low budget, trips to exotic places (i.e. Castrobitch). He often goes on-line to MyBook to find single, young women in Woodcrest ever since Riley said that MySpace and Facebook were quote __**dead**__ unquote. Riley, the lost cause, has not only completely nearly every stereotype as a black male, but is unknowingly Castrobitch's daughter's baby's daddy. Bravo. Nonetheless,I have recently had the oppri-'_

"_Huey!" a loud and obnoxious voice rang through the house, causing Huey to run his pen across the page. He thought he was safe within the confines of his basement but seemingly, Wuncler Soundproofing isn't soundproof at all. "Nigga, I know you here! I ain't seen yo' ass leave the house in two days!" Huey's hands went to massage his temples as his eyebrows pinched together. Sixteen years. Huey thought to himself. Sixteen years and I still ask 'Why couldn't I have a sister?'. _

"I'm down here!" Huey shouted. He heard Riley race towards the basement. He sighed as he continued to write, ignoring the slash in the middle of the page. Soon, Huey could hear Riley breathing behind him as he wrote in his notebook. "What you need, Riley. I'm busy."

"What? So now the fam is second to some lil' writin' thing yous doin'? Okay Huey. Yous cold as ice, you know that right?" Riley spat. "But anyway. Granddad went to Costa Rica. "And it's about seven o'clock. So you know."

Huey looked at down at his notebook. "Know what?" he asked sarcastically. "Know you gonna have White Chocolate in and out of here?" Riley let out a chuckle.

"Besides that." Riley smirked. "But you know how Young Reezy do it. I mean, it ain't like I like her an' stuff. We just have what you would call a mutually beneficial relationship. I get to wax that ass on a daily and she get this big, black-"

"Stop." Huey said, cringing his face a little. "What do you want, Riley. I'm getting impatient."

"Anyways, I'm hungry." Riley crooned.

"What of it?" Huey questioned with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What you mean, 'What of it'?" Riley shouted. "You the only nigga in a 50 mile radius that can cook an' I'm hungry!"

"Too bad. Make somethin' for yourself to eat." Huey sighed as he continued to write in his notebook.

"Eat these nuts, nigga! Make somethin'!" Riley declared. Huey groaned as he turned around and looked at Riley. He had freshly done cornrows on his head, a wife beater, and a baggy jeans exposing his black boxers.

"How come in eight years the only thing that's changed in your daily wardrobe is your underwear?"

"Shut up!" Riley yelled. "You know Young Reezy is _always_ fitted up. It's just laundry day is all." Riley's eyes shifted and he groaned. "You know what? I'll just get Cindy to bring up some pizza. I know her mama made some today." Riley retreated back up the stairs and slammed the door.

Huey continued to write, counting off the numbers in his mind. _3, 2, 1._

"And Huey!" Riley called. "Yous a BITCH!" Huey hung his head. He still finds it surprising how predictable his younger brother can be. Soon Huey's cell phone vibrated against the wooden coffee table his grandfather got in Brazil. Huey picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Huey questioned, writing with his right hand.

"What's up my Black Panther Brother?" a voiced cheered from the other end of the phone. "It's M. Caesar! I ain't seen yo' ass in two days. You undercover or somethin'? I mean, I suspected your brother but . . ."

"Whatever, Caesar." Huey laughed. "What you want now man. I'm sitting here educating myself and you probably out there watching a Micheal Bay movie."

"What you got against Micheal Bay, Huey." Caesar sighed. "His special effects suppressing the black man's path to glory or something?" Huey and Caesar haven't changed since they were younger which is probably why they were so close still.

"Just explain to me one thing, Caesar. They clearly dismantle the implicated and blatantly stereotypical 'black' robot, Jazz, with his final words being 'You wanna piece of me'? It's White America trying to put the black man down, saying we're technologically incapable to maintain future life."

"Whateva', nigga!" Riley shouted from up stairs, a laugh following suit. "Stop suckin' 'im Huey! It's not a good look!" Huey sighed. He was _really _going have to get a _real_ soundproof system installed.


	2. ¡Estilo Mexicano Luchador!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks. And I have nothing against anyone of any race. I love EVERYONE! Sorry for any offense to any race or lifestyle.

A/N: I do not speak a lick of Spanish. I got that translation from Freetranslation so correct me if I'm wrong. (Smiles) And also, this rating may go up. I will put that in the hands of the readers. Sorry this isn't that great. I kinda rushed it. Update: FIXED!

**¡Estilo Mexicano Luchador!: The Downfall of a Wigga**

Huey groaned as he looked down at the greasy burger that was on a tray before him. The condiments that were on the burger flowed on the it's wrapper using the previously mentioned grease as a passage. Huey looked up as his brother tear into the buns with a look of disgust. Cindy watched him with a smile as a small chunk of meat landed on her peach cheek. She offered to take them out since Huey refused to cook for his brother, himself, and his little ho (these thoughts were not shared aloud). As Huey watched his his Wuncler Burger decompose, he had regrets of not bringing his notebook. He could list the many ways of revenge against his younger brother. He said to 'be nice to Cindy'. Huey highly disagreed. 'Ho's love hospitality, Huey' he had said. Huey scoffed as Riley devoured his fries. Caesar and him had agreed that he'd pick up Huey from Wuncler's at 7:45. Huey's eyes were practically glued at the wall clock, waiting for it to the previously mentioned time. After all of his devotion to fighting the White Man's conspiracy theories his grandfather had still refused to get him a car. "You gon' eat that?" Riley chided, a piece of meat hanging from his teeth as he reached for Huey's tray. Huey twisted his face and pushed it the 'food' towards his brother.

_7:44_. Huey thought to himself. _Only sixty more gut-churning seconds._ Huey drunk from his water bottle as Cindy and Riley began talking to each other. _More frivolous sexual innuendo? _Huey drummed his fingers on the table, looking into space. Soon the smell of Pinesol filled his nose.He turned to the direction of the smell and saw tan hands dip into a gray bucket. Huey looked farther up and saw a pair of steel blue eyes look unhappily in the water. She sported a Wuncler's uniform with a name tag on it; Ileana. Her black hair curled around her shoulders. The girl was obviously of Latino heritage, as were most of the employees of the Wuncler establishments. She rung out a rag and plopped it on the table.

"'Ey!" Riley frowned. "I'm eatin' here! Can't you understand that? Can-o you understand-o me...o?" The blue eyes suddenly cut at Riley. Huey gave out a small chuckle. Maybe he has found his source of entertainment.

"You're done eating, aren't you?" the girl said. Her voice was soft but reinforced with anger. "I don't see a thing of food on your table. I have somewhere to go after this shift so I don't need to wait to clean a unoccupied table. So unless you want to pay for another meal, get out." She wiped the area right in front of Riley with a small grunt. Suddenly, their was a sudden plop on the ground next to the table. the girl's mouth opened wide. She looked down and saw Pepsi surrounded her feet.

"My bad."Cindy laughed. "It was jus' an accident. We cool, right?" Cindy began to laugh louder as the girl lifted up her right foot. Her face turned into an evil frown as she looked at Cindy from the corner of her eye. Huey could feel the anger radiating from her. He knew that Cindy was in trouble.

"_¡Usted ramera!_" the girl shouted as she pulled at Cindy's blond hair viciously. She slammed her on the ground and jumped on her. "_¿Rocia la sosa en mí¡Usted putea¡Usted finge a ramera de ghetto¡Yo le mataré¡Las personas quieren que usted deba ser tirado en un cuarto y el golpe en diariamente¡Usted feo, blanco, la ramera¿Arrancaré el pelo de las raíces que joden¿Usted me oye¡Las raíces que joden¡No usted puede no porque HABLO ESPAÑOL¡Galleta de asno de galleta¡Simplemente porque usted es blanco no significa que usted me puede tratar como mierda¡Pero en este momento mirada que lleva la ventaja¡LA CHICA QUE LIMPIA DESPUES DE QUE USTED, USTED REPUGNANDO a PUTA DESAGRADABLE IMPURA!_" The Mexican workers throughout the restaurant laughed as the girl proceeded to bang Cindy's head in the ground. Huey stood up and pulled her off of Cindy. He also knew what she shouted. He was fluent in Spanish for when he would hide in Mexico after breaking into the Pentagon. He could tell she was angry. Most of the things she said didn't even make sense.

Huey had restrained the use of her arms and pulled her close to him. Her movements slowed as he applied more pressure to his grip. "_Ella no es el valor lo. Ella es simplemente una chica ignorante. ¿Sugiero que usted sale de aquí antes las cosas consiguen más feo, bueno?_" Huey whispered in her ear as noise erupted throughout the building. The girl nodded as he let her go. She looked back at him for a short moment. Her eyes and his connected for that small moment. She gave him a smile a lingering stare. After breaking the gaze, she rushed out of the building and to a black Corvette in the parking lot. Also outside was Caesar, honking the horn. Huey grabbed his black leather jacket and left the area with Riley yelling at Cindy for not fighting back.

-------------------------

"So it was like that? Damn, I shoulda went inside . . . ." Caesar muttered as he drove down the streets of Downtown. "All I know is I see this girl rushing out in a fly ass car. I didn't ask no questions." Huey shook his head at his friend. "I really do appreciate you doing this for me Huey. I mean, there was no way I was going to get this girl by myself. She's really close to her friend, y'know."

"So where are we meeting these girls, Caesar. Please not at any Wuncler place." Huey sighed. He couldn't stomach another heart attack in a bun for the rest of the month. Even with his strong belief against meat, he'd eat a live chicken before he ate any of the things that came from a Wuncler frier.

"Oh no. These girls can't stand Wuncler either." Caesar confirmed. Huey sighed in great relief. "We're just going to this little beach side shack at the edge of town. Daveena's absolutely loaded. You do have a swimsuit on, right?" Huey looked over his outfit. He had on black Dickies with a matching black shirt. Huey glared at his companion. He had no idea this outing would be of aquatic proportions. "Don't worry. I got extra trunks in the back. You'll see them when we get there." Huey sighed as he looked at the sunset. "Hope you don't mind being homesick for a night.

"I don't have any clothes." Huey pointed out.

"If you're lucky, that won't be a problem." Caesar piped rounding a corner. "And if I'm lucky, I won't either. I know you ain't gotten any in a while. I'm just trying to help you out. It's not like you gotta marry this girl. Just fulfill a man's lustful feelings and whatnot."

"Lust is for the impudent." Huey muttered. "I've only had sex before to complete a rite of passage, so to speak. All men should know the touch of the gentler sex by seventeen." Caesar scoffed.

"I believe that you only have to do it once for that 'rite of passage', Huey." Caesar snorted. "You've already had like five girls!"

"Two, Caesar. Two. And the second one was out of temporary insanity. Pretty damn good insanity. But insanity nonetheless."

"So you never, ever thought of Jazmine in a sexual way?"

"Yeah, I mean-" Huey stopped himself with a look of shock on his face. He realized he answered to quickly. _Damn. Michael's done it again. Got me to fumble over my own words._ "Why would you pick Jazmine?"

"Because I'm not an idiot and I know for a fact you like her even if you don't." Caesar laughed as he drove onto the sand. "Now since we're here, remember she's rich. Like very, _very _rich. This is her father's beach so don't act a fool. And we'll see if you like Jazmine."

"How?" Huey asked, raising a singular eyebrow.

"Because if you do, you won't screw Daveena's friend." Caesar smiled as he exited the car.

Huey mulled over what Caesar had said and dove into the car's glove compartment. He pulled out a small notepad that Caesar had in 10th grade collect girls phone numbers. It was empty because it never worked. Huey grabbed a pen from his back pocket and began to write.

_'(Note to self: Transfer this entry later) In eight years of knowing her I have never considered openly about my feelings for Jazmine. She is a complete ditz and never picked up on that fact that I had feelings for her. I contradict my own beliefs against lust. I am only a man with the needs as such. A woman's warmth is a casual thought in a eighteen-year-old's mind, isn't it? But I know I'm not limited to Jazmine. Every woman I see is a possibility which is natural for a human. Hell, even Tom's eyes strayed from his wife. But never like Jazmine. Her bubbly attitude was an attraction. But I must confess that Latina girl. The fire in her eyes was entrapping. The feeling of her close was enough to make me crazy. After she left, all I could think of is seeing her again. What if . . . what if this Daveena's friend is . . . . . she did say she had something to do . . . . . isn't that her car only but 12 feet away? It was a Corvette. Pull yourself together, Huey! You're a man, not a blubbering little girl! You're way more logical than this. You have to think this situation out like the sensible black man you are. Black Panthers would never have encountered this problem. If it is her, you'll be out of control! Goodness. I must have angered some higher power somewhere because if she is fate, even I am unprepared. I am on enemy lines. My own thoughts are nothing but a liability. My own enemy is what makes me a man. My need to 'be intimate' in nicer terms. Little children may read this one day.'_

(A/N: Sorry, rushed. Review your thoughts and tell me what I'm doing wrong, what I can do to make it better, or just say you like it! If you have any suggestions, just mail it to me!

Sedated)


	3. The Talented Fate Strikes Again!

Disclaimer: I have no rights towards the Boondocks whatsoever.

**The Lovely and Talented Fate Strikes Again!**

Riley walked alongside Cindy in the moonlight. After Cindy went home to wipe the blood of her face and aid to her bruises, the two reunited for a 'sleepover' as Riley told Granddad. She had cut her hair to her shoulders since the bottom part was so knotted. Riley Had his arm wrapped around her shoulder as he held an ice pack to her eye. "It's alright Cindy. That Mexicano ho wasn't nothin' but a trick." Riley said in attempts of comforting her. Soon, they entered that park and sat on the bench. "She ain't got nothin' on you. Not a damn thing. I mean, you got me! Nah mean?" Riley held a smug look on his face as he stared at the stars.

"Hey Riley, I cut my hair. You notice?" Cindy asked with a smile. Riley gave a small 'mmhm' and continued to look at the sky. Cindy frowned. After all that happened today, the biggest disappointment was Riley ignoring her brand new, short hair. She knew as well as the people around her that her and Riley's 'relationship was purely for the sex he wanted. She knew he slept with plenty of other girls but deep in her heart she knew she wanted more.

"'Ey Look!" Riley said, directing his finger in front of him. "It's the old basketball court where I beat yo' ass!" He gave a small cackle as Cindy cocked her blond eyebrow.

"Nah nah nah . . . . "Cindy jested. "I believe it was Fearsome McPhearson that constantly was dropping the ball in the mo' fo' hoop! And I bet I could do it again." Cindy made raised her arms as if shooting a basketball and mad a 'swish' noise with her mouth.

Riley grinned malevolently. "You wanna bet, right? Okay. You win, I take you out on a fo' real date." Riley said with triumph. Cindy's eyes widened in happiness. Though the two have been intimate in every place normal couples would have dates (movies, restaurants, high school basket ball games, they've never been on a real date. Where the sex was saved for the bedroom. "An' if I win, we have a threesome. Wit' a girl of my choice." Cindy's face transferred from its happy state to a cringe. He'd been pushing the threesome idea for months.

Cindy shook her head of the frown and gave a cat-like smile and shook Riley's hand. "Yo' ass got a deal."

--

"Isn't it funny? I didn't even know that you all knew each other!" Daveena laughed as Huey hung his head with his gigantic afro caressing his knees. Daveena had dark brown skin and short black hair. Her dimples were perk as she smiled and she had pearly white teeth. Everyone was circled around the coffee table on the two couches. Huey, Casear, Daveena, Ileana and . . .

"Jazmine helped me when I was on my way here." Ileana chimed in. She along with the other girls sported matching tight black strapless mini dress, which came directly from Daveena's closet. Huey hung his head even lower. Not because of fate's bitch-slap. But because he had enough troubles of comparing Ileana and Jazmine after a day of conversation and odd conversation, but if he looked at their excessive cleavage, he would actually have to resort to drooling like his dredlock'ed companion. "I was rushing to get here and the my car suddenly stops on Timid Deer Lane. I've haven't even heard of that street but luckily she was outside giving out cookies to the neighborhood kids. And after conversation and a jolt with jumper cables, we became close! I hope you don't mind I brought her, Daveena."

"Of course not!" Daveena said. "Jazzy's so . . . . happy! I absolutely love having her here! She just has a magic about her that makes me smile! We should hang out more often. You are most definitely coming with me and Ileana on our next road trip." Jazmine gave an appreciative smile. "But now let's move onto more lovely events of the evening. I'm up for a swim."

"Okay, let me grab my trunks." Caesar said in attempts of getting up but he was stopped by Daveena's hand on his shoulder.

"That won't be necessary." she said with a smirk. "Not at all."

--

She shot the ball with precision. Another 'swish'. "What's that now?" Cindy teased. She had jumped around happily. "50 to 30, is it?" Riley was lying on the ground from exhaustion. He nodded as he held his chest in fear of a heart attack. "And we was playing to what number, Reezy?"

"Fid . . . . dy . . . ." Riley breathed out. The years have made him more patient but even he couldn't handle an ass-whuppin' of such proportions. All his years of 'runnin' the streets' were for not against Fearsome McPhearson. "This some ol' bullshit . . . . this feels like some bad deja vu . . . "

"You jus' mad cause I'm stylin' on ya'!" she laughed as she walked off the court. "Pick me up tomorrow at six."

--

Huey and Caesar stood next to each other, naked, as the girls played in the water.

**Naked.**

"What God have I angered to see this?" Caesar asked himself as he felt a chill go down to his . . . boys. The sand itched his feet as he scratched his right foot with his left.

"Then why not go down there and join them?" Huey questioned his fellow nude comrade.

"Because they'd be angrier if I interrupted that beautiful scene." he answered as the girls began to splash each other. "I can't see why you watchin'. You was the one avoiding looking at the top of their boobs. Now you jus' looking at everything." Huey shrugged as he watched the girls. Both boys had covered their personal areas, both afraid to go into the water. "I should of known she was a freak. It was obvious when I met her over Spring Break . . ."

"For future reference when girls do wet t-shirt contests, it doesn't mean they're a fuckin' saint, Caesar." Huey declared as he glared at Caesar. "I can't believe Jazmine is apart of this. She's better than this. Skinny-dipping with two people she just met. It kinda saddens me."

"You're just mad she isn't the same innocent Jazmine that was pure and bright?" Caesar accused. "You want her to stay that Jazmine even as you progress into the world and mentally and sexually expand. She's the type of girl that won't stay in one place long, Huey." Huey nodded in agreement. He understood what his friend was saying. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. Jazmine was a person that always wanted to do something bigger. She wouldn't stay innocent forever. "And I won't even stay the same. If Daveena the kinda freak I think she is, I won't be right here soon. _You'll_ have to get in that water eventually while I'll stay warm inside that nice, warm-"

"Stop." Huey said to stop his friend. Huey sighed. _Sooner's better than later, I suppose _Huey thought to himself. He ran towards the water and jumped in the water in a cannonball fashion. He could hear the three's laughter from the splashing water. He specifically pulled out Jazmine's laugh out of the three. He smiled to himself until his head reached the surface. He shook his had of water his afro had soaked up.

"Ceezey! Come in! The water's fine . . ." Daveena had cooed. Caesar shook his head. Though Huey had lost his cool, he would not reform. He stood tall among the people. "Look's like I'm just going have to go over there." Casear cocked an eyebrow. She began to swim to the shore and slowly walked on the shore. Huey used his damp hair to cover his eyes. From experience, he knew he couldn't look at her without seeming like a pervert. Suddenly, she was next to him as she caressed his arm. "I'm getting cold." Daveena said suggestively as she pressed against him. Caesar's breath got caught in his throat. "Let's go inside . . ." Caesar's mind played a Hallelujah chorus, as would any straight males. The two immediately went to the shack and slammed the door.

_Fucking deserter . . . Huey thought with a frown. So there he was alone with two girls that he had unsure emotions for in the water, naked, with the moon and stars as his only light. Oh, and his only friend getting the shit fucked out of him more than 200 feet from him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Soon, his eyes were covered by two hands and he felt two orbs on his bare back. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Huey knew the next question and he was afraid who was asking it. So he did what any Black Panther in training would do; he ran out of the grasp and ran to the other in of the beach and sat by himself. Okay, not EXACTLY. _

--

The two girls laughed at the black revolutionary. Jazmine gave a small sigh. "He's quite the affectionate one, isn't he?" Ileana asked sarcastically. They still continued to laugh. "But that 'affection' is what makes him look so . . . sexy . . ." Ileana began to laugh as Jazmine stopped. She raised an eyebrow at her newfound 'friend'. Jazmine idle ran her fingers through her hair which laid flat against her body.

"So you like Huey?" Jazmine choked out. She managed to maintain a smile even though her logic wanted her to strangle Ileana. She knew Huey and her weren't a match but still. It was Huey. The only other female competition was Cindy. It was kinda known they kinda . . .

"Well like I said. He's very, VERY sexy. He's strong and has that mysterious feel around him." Ileana purred. "And did you see his body? _¡Ah mi! _He's the black Adonis! I would totally date him . . . . . I guess I do like him. Hm!" Ileana washed the water over herself as Jazmine looked over her. Ileana look like a goddess. Her long hair, her blue eyes, her perk body. Then she looked at herself.She was completely lanky and her 'ample areas' were nowhere compared to the Latina Queen in front of her. Suddenly Jazmine realized that she really did care about Huey. And she wouldn't let herself get beat out by the girl in front of her. Her normally happy and bubbly face turned into a malicious scowl.

_He's mine, you fake-ass J.Lo! _Jazmine thought to herself. Even if Ileana didn't know it, Jazmine was going to wage war.

--

Huey had went to Caesar's car and got the notepad again. '_I can't take it anymore! It was bad enough I was right but Jazmine's here too!?! How am going to make it through this! I must calm down. Breathe. Breathe. BREATHE! AH . . . . RIP OFF OWN HEAD!!! I should have stayed at home. I should have just stayed at home and watch martial arts videos on YouTube! Oh no. Here comes one of them now! Uh oh. Is . . . is that-'_

_--_

**A/N: So Huey loses his mind in private? Cool. Sorry if it seems kinda rushed. I'm trying to keep consistent updates, y'know? Tell me how you like Ileana. She's gonna be very important . . . . Tell me my mistakes, people! I need to know the error of my ways! Review your thoughts and tell me what I'm doing wrong, what I can do to make it better, or just say you like it! If you have any suggestions, just mail it to me! **

**And for future reference, I have no idea where I'm going with this. Let's take the ride together! Hehe**

**Sedated. **


	4. A Girl's Gotta Do What A Girl's Gotta Do

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks

**Girl's Gotta Do What A Girl's Gotta Do**

"I didn't get shit! She said wait for damn another time. When her friends ain't here. Ain't that a bitch?" Caesar groaned as he kicked his car. It was only him coming out of the darkness. Huey quickly stashed the notebook as his fully clothed friend approached him. He knew Caesar was pissed because he began to cuss more. "And I KNOW yo' bare ass is not touch my car!"

"I stood the whole time, Caesar. My ass didn't even touch your precious car." Huey explained. Soon, a bag of clothes were thrown at the Revolutionary.

"We out. She said she wants some 'girl time' or some shit. Could 'ave at least gave me a damn hand-off or something. She gave me a mutha fuckin' kiss! All I know is I got fuckin' blue balled . . ." Caesar further complained. "Slide your shit on. Can't believe this trick made me drive all the way up here and told me to fucking step. Oh! I'm so fucking mad!"

"Okay, whatever." Huey sighed. It was best to let him calm down slowly. "But if Cindy's at my house, I'm staying in your doghouse for the night."

--

The three girls were dressed in oversized tee shirts and shorts as they surrounded themselves around the fireplace. "So Ile!" Daveena smiled. "You put any moves on Huey? Better yet, did he put some on you?" Ileana batted her eye while Jazmine saddened on the inside. She wasn't used to the mean girl that was lined in her stomach. She's only lied once her life and that was to see Soul Plane. But she knows that she cares about Huey. She wanted Huey. And even if he didn't return those feelings, she felt like he didn't deserve someone who doesn't even know who he is. So she would have to do something drastic. Even if it meant long-term lying. "Cause if he didn't he must be-"

"Gay!" Jazmine shouted. Daveena choked on her virgin piña colada. Jazmine was even shocking herself. She didn't mean _that_ drastic but she knew she already dug the hole. Now she had to fill it up. "He's completely and totally . . . gay." Jazmine was shocked at her own words. She knew for a fact that Huey Freeman was NOT gay. She was even friends with the girls he had sexual relations with. But they didn't know that.

"Really?" Ileana asked as she rung out her hair. "I didn't pick him up on my gaydar. And half my family is gay." Jazmine gave a hard swallow. She knew she'd have to spice up the story a little.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's gay. How many guys do you know caress another guy's cheek?" Jazmine claimed. "And I'm not talking about the face either." Ileana laughed a little.

_She lying. I know it. A gay man wouldn't have gotten hot and bothered around girls like that. _Ileana thought reassuringly. She was an expert at the seduction stuff._ She's just trying to make it seems like he's off the market for me so she can grab him. So young, so naïve. _It was true that Ileana was older and more experienced than Jazmine. But she didn't expect her old tricks coming upWell, not until she retired._Just cause she has a history with Huey makes him off-limits? Well she can have 'im. Maybe I don't want a long-term relationship. Maybe I just wanna see what he was hidin' tonight. Can't blame a girl for curiosity. Either way, I'll make the little girl squirm. _

"I don't believe his is. You must have saw the 'cheek pinching' wrong." Ileana said effortlessly as she tossed back her black hair. Jazmine slit her eyes at her secretly. "If he his, why was he 'standing attention' when he held me back from stomping that _burja's _face in at the Wuncler's?" Daveena gave her Latina friend a high-five as they both laughed. Jazmine gave a small chuckle to fit in with the two. _Stop trying to play with the big girls, you fake ass Alicia Keys._

"I . . . . don't remember hearing that story." Jazmine bleated. Though Daveena had known about the story, Jazmine knew nothing.

Ileana gave a proud smirk. "So let me explain it to you."

--

After maneuvering through his dark house, Huey stood outside his bedroom door angrily. "Oh yes! You own this! You own this! Yes! **YES! Riley! Riley! RILEY!!**" Cindy moaned loudly. Caesar had already gone home to look up porn on the Internet to recover from his 'condition'. Huey put his right hand over his eyes and kicked down the door.

"Ya'll need to get the hell up outta here!" Huey shouted of the sounds of ecstasy. "You can go sex each other but not in this house! I have supreme authority until Granddad gets back and I say put your damn dick away!" He heard Riley curse under his breath as the shuffle of sheets were heard.

"You got supreme authority over these nuts, nigga!" Riley shouted as he covered up Cindy. When the ruffling stopped, Huey opened his eyes.

"Cindy, nice hair cut." Huey indifferently said. She gave a small nod in thanks. "Now get the fuck out."

"That's jus' cold, Huey! Jus' hatin' 'cause you ain't got no one." Riley groaned as he picked up a nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist. He got up from the bed and came face to face with his brother.

"Last time I check, she was just a ho. Am I right, Riley? Just some random broad?" Huey coldly spat. Normally he wouldn't be that cold that late but his tiredness got the best of him. Riley glared at his older sibling and opened his mouth to speak but as before he could get the words out the screech of car sounded into their room from the open window.

"Shit! Granddad's home!" Riley shouted as he ran to hide Cindy. Huey simply went to the window. When he pulled the curtain he began to smile a little. He recognized Jazmine's pink Jeep. He stepped away from the window. "Man, fuck this. This house got too many distractions. Your parents ain't home. Let's go to your house and jump in that jaccuzah!" Cindy was already dressed when Riley put his arm around her shoulders. He was clad in baggy jeans and a gold chain that hung from his neck. "We out." The two left with a slam of the door. Soon the downstairs door knocker was heard. Huey knew it was Jazmine at the door probably freaking out that her dad hadn't called her back from he and Sarah's third honeymoon. "It's a chick in a purple dress!" Riley shouted to the window before the fade way screeching of a car was heard.

Huey heard the clicks of heels echo through the house. He just jumped on his bed and buried his head into the pillow. Suddenly he felt two hands clasp around his eyes. He felt warm breath caress his ear. "Guess who?" a soft voice whispered into his ear. Huey grabbed the intruder's arm and flipped them on the bed with him on top. He knew it was Ileana be the touch of her hand and the sound of her voice. His brother was indeed correct. She was dressed in a purple strapless mini dress. Huey wondered what was with girls and dressing in such ways, not that he was complaining.

"What are you doing here?" Huey said with a cock of his eyebrow.

"I like it better with me on top." Ileana playfully cooed, flipping Huey on the ground and straddled his hips and pinning his wrists. Huey was taken by surprise that he could be flipped on the ground. She let down her hair which was constricted inside a bun. It fell to her shoulders which made her look more sultry in the moonlight. "Come on, Huey. We both know that we've been wanting to screw each other since we saw each other. My ample breasts. Your firm ass. It was inevitable. I mean, we're human. Very sexual beings."

"So what do you expect to do about it?" Huey asked, using the force in his legs to get up and pin the Latina against the wall. She brought her face extremely close to Huey's, their lips almost touching. She gave a twisted smile.

"_Tenemos relaciones sexuales. Muchos veces._" she smirked. "It doesn't even have to leave this night. We just satisfy ourselves and then go our separate ways." Then she crashed her lips against his, causing him to stumble back. He felt her hands work to undo his belt. Then his hands began to explore her body. The body he had fantasized all night. He cupped her chest with his right hand and let his left grab her ass. But all of a sudden, he stopped. He backed away from her and looked away from her body.

"You gotta go." Huey said quickly. He didn't know but Ileana wore a smile.

_So he is a man of nobility. No wonder that mulatto chick likes him so much. Maybe he can be a long-term prospect . . . _Ileana thought to herself with a sigh. _Still kind of a disappointment._ "You got any ice cream? Y'know. For the road?"

"Got a fresh carton downstairs in the kitchen past the dining room you passed on the way up here. It's on the freezer door." Huey explained. "Now go . . . . GO!"

"Okay . . ." she sighed as she walked out of the room.

--

Jazmine looked out of the window at an empty spot in the sand. She had parked her Jeep behind the bushes just in case any terrorist would come and blow it up. Ileana begged to drive and Daveena insisted . "Don't worry, she'll be back soon. There's a little shop up the road. I just can't believe I forgot the ice cream." Daveena murmured to herself. She was quite worried. Her friend was already gone for two full hours, almost three.

"Don't have a heart attack, I'm back!" Ileana shouted as she walked into the beachside house. "Got the best double chocolate on this side of the world! Had to drive for miles but I found it!" Ileana had the ice cream in a Wal-Mart bag. "Don't worry, Jaz. I re-filled the tank for ya!"

"Thanks." Jazmine muttered as Ileana began serving the ice cream. "Hey, I thought your hair was in a bun when you left."

_Damn observation brat. _Ileana cursed in her mind. _"Flirted with the guy, got it for free." _Ileana lied.

_Damn lying bitch. Jazmine cursed in her mind. She tried not to cuss but she felt like it was French; to be used when necessary. _

_--_

Huey had his notebook out and he was writing with the speed of harpy's wing.

_What a way to spend a Saturday night. I nearly fucked a random girl I just met less than 12 hours ago. I bet Huey P. Newton (R.I.P) didn't have to worry about this shit! Calm down. Breathe. Okay. But I guess what shocked me the most was the semi-disappointment of it being Ileana instead of Jazmine. But that feeling was gone when she was dry humping me on the ground. I saw another side of Jazmine tonight. I saw that she was more comfortable with her body. Now Caesar will probably want me to help him again. He's a good friend but I don't know if I can see Ileana again. If it wasn't for my gift of control, I would be screwing her right now instead of writing in this damn thing. Note to self: edit this before it get's in the hands of any young child. My brother was raised around vulgarity and ignorance. Look at him now. I refuse to let my child's generation dwell in idiocracy._

_--_

**Oo! Spicy, SPICY! Kinda. I'm trying to keep it to a T level but thanks to immoral America, allows me to do stuff like that and STILL abide to the rules! So tell me what you want to see. The Revolutionary and the Mulatto or him with that Latina! And another thing. A 'sexually-frustrated, confused emotions' Huey or 'just plain sexual' Huey! Well, until next time, au revoir!  
**

**Tell me my mistakes, people! I need to know the error of my ways! Review your thoughts and tell me what I'm doing wrong, what I can do to make it better, or just say you like it! If you have any suggestions, just mail it to me!**


End file.
